


Wherever I Go, Trouble Seems to Follow

by dowahdiddy



Category: Fall Out Boy, The Young Blood Chronicles - Fall Out Boy (Music Video)
Genre: Album: Save Rock And Roll (Fall Out Boy), Alternate Universe - The Young Blood Chronicles, M/M, Song: Death Valley (Fall Out Boy), Song: Where Did the Party Go (Fall Out Boy), The Youngblood Chronicles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dowahdiddy/pseuds/dowahdiddy
Summary: For a brief moment, Patrick’s expression was troubled, like he had just woken up from a bad dream. But when he realized that it had been anything but, his mouth fell open in shock and he let out a wail. "What have I done?"
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 2





	Wherever I Go, Trouble Seems to Follow

**Author's Note:**

> The deleted scene that we all know happened after the death of Joe. Set between Where Did the Party Go and Death Valley.

At this moment, only three things were certain. The briefcase was long gone, something was seriously wrong with Patrick, and Joe was dead.

Pete and Andy stared in horror at the sight of Joe’s lifeless body and Patrick’s eyes changing from yellow back to their normal blue-green.

For a brief moment, Patrick’s expression was troubled, like he had just woken up from a bad dream. But when he realized that it had been anything but, his mouth fell open in shock and he let out a wail.

“What have I done,” he shrieked, burying his face in his hands.

Pete swallowed hard. “I-it’s gonna be okay, Trick,” he tried, knowing full well things were not going to be. The police sirens were getting closer by the second.

Patrick looked up, eyes wide as saucers and full of concern. “I didn’t- I mean- It was like... You guys know I didn’t do this, right? I mean, my body did, but... Pete?” Patrick’s voice cracked on his bandmate’s name and Pete’s heart shattered into a thousand pieces. 

“I know, Trick. You would never,” Pete said, crossing the room and pulling Patrick against him. The singer melted against him as he finally let the tears flow.

“Those women... T-they did something... To me... A-and that girl... In the car... She turned on the radio and...” Patrick trailed off, unable to continue as the sobs overtook him.

“Hey, shh. I’ve got you now,” Pete soothed, trying to ignore the menacing hook hand that was dangerously close to his neck. He didn’t know how much longer he’d have him but Pete was determined to make this moment last as long as possible.

After a few moments, Patrick’s breathing evened out and he pulled back, eyes puffy, red, and wet with tears but unmistakably his. “I’m scared, Pete. I don’t wanna hurt you or Andy.”

Pete grabbed Patrick’s remaining hand and kissed the knuckles. “When we took our oath as Defenders, we swore to protect that briefcase with our lives. But as blasphemous as it may sound, I think it’s more important for us to protect each other. I’m not gonna give up on you, Patrick Stump. Not that easily.”

Patrick opened his mouth to say something, but instead smashed his mouth against Pete’s in a desperate kiss. Pete returned it just as frantically, as if the act could somehow fix Patrick, fix Joe, fix everything.

“You shouldn’t be this close to me. I-I don’t want to hurt you,” Patrick whispered as they pulled apart, despite him gripping Pete’s t-shirt as if it were a lifeline. 

“No, you’re not. You’d never hurt me, Patrick,” Pete replied, hoping he sounded more confident in those words than he felt.

“But, I- Look what I did to Joe,” Patrick replied, eyes beginning to well up with tears again.

“No,” Pete said more sternly this time. “Say it. ‘You’re not gonna hurt me.’”

Patrick looked hesitant but obeyed, as if it were a mantra that could be manifested just by uttering the words. “I-I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Pete nodded and smiled, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s forehead. “I know you won’t. You’re gonna fight like hell against this thing and you’re gonna win.”

Patrick looked up into Pete’s eyes, looking as small and vulnerable as a child. “Are you gonna hurt me, Pete?”

Pete’s heart sank. As much as the thought killed him, a part of Patrick was a monster - a full blown killing machine. What would he do if it came down to it? Could he do it?

“No,” Pete finally answered and he knew it was true. “I could never hurt you. Not in a million years.”

For a long quiet moment, they just looked at each other in silence, drinking the other in and relishing what was left of this peace. The sirens were closing in and they both knew what was coming next.

As the police entered the room, it didn’t take more than one look at Joe’s lifeless body lying on the table and the blood dripping from Patrick’s hook for them to piece together what happened. 

Patrick cowered behind Pete like a wounded animal as the police approached and Pete’s heart broke for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He wanted to explain to the police that Patrick hadn’t done this - not really. But that would probably just get him thrown in the looney bin. So he just sat there, numb to the world, as they handcuffed Patrick and dragged him out the door.

As they rounded the corner to leave the hospital, Patrick looked back and their eyes met - brown glued to blue-green - and for one fleeting second everything was okay. 

But it wouldn’t last. Not for long.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in no way affiliated with or claim ownership of Fall Out Boy or The Youngblood Chronicles. I'm just a girl with unlimited internet access and too much time on her hands.


End file.
